Silent Moon
by Colored Tear-Drops
Summary: What happened before Kiba came to the city and met the pack?  He found her, thats what.  KibaxOc
1. Wolf in the Snow

Hey, I don't own Wolf's Rain (the government just doent take bribes now-a-days!)

. . . (StOrY StArT) . . .

She was curled into a ball as silent snowflakes fell gently upon her sandy coat. Her glassy blue eyes were glazing over, beginning to fall

into a gentle eternal slumber, and as they closed she looked upon a white paw in her fading line of vision.

… (LaTeR) …

The crackle of a fire was inviting enough, but as the warmth thawed out her frozen blood she knew she was either in Paradise or eternal

gratefulness to whoever was a savior to a dying comrade.

"So I see your up." The deep rumbled of a voice made her convinced that she had reached Paradise. She lifted her head to see the

muzzle of a white wolf, staring at her with calm, attentive eyes of gold.

"I really am in Paradise, aren't I? They send you angels in Paradise?" I asked with my eyes gazing upon my angel. He colored in his

checks a bit. I smiled with a soft quirk of my lips.

"No, we're not in Paradise yet." He said, looking away. I twitched my nose and gazed into the flames, almost as if I looked hard

enough I could see myself. I lifted myself up and plodded over to him. I looked up at his amber eyes with my glassy blue ones, and I

felt compelled to bow. I saw him trying to assess my next action and I could have chuckled, I didn't even know what I was going to

do. I just went with instinct. I nuzzled under his chin and against his neck, muttering soft thanks to him and silent thanks to whatever

brought him to me.


	2. Snow Hares and Loyalty

I sat there showing him pleasant affection for a moment, before I whispered a soft "My Angel." Into his ear, before I pulled away and curled up by the fire and fell into sleep.

. . . (Nightfall). . .

"Angel?" I spoke to the wind. I stood up and looked at the black ashes that had been scattered around by the wind. My eyes darted from place to place, quickly finding nothing but the barren stone of the cave. I stepped gingerly outside the safety of the cave, into the blizzard-like state outside and immediately became worried about Angel. It was then I realized I didn't know his real name, nor him to my own. I gazed up at the waning gibbous, predicting the full moon. I sat there, intent on the horizon, straining my eyes as far as I could see to see him. Who knows how long I sat there, snow covering my ears and muzzle. As his form appeared onto the horizon I saw the outline of a half starved snow hare in his mouth, hanging limp and dead. My ears perked up and I ran to him, nuzzling his neck, grateful for his return. He was my savior, and in my mind, I was linked by fate to him. He shied away and brought the carcass back to the cave. He dropped it in front of my paws and walked away, staring at me from across the cave. I stared down at it then up to him and pushed it forward to him with the bridge of my nose.

"It's yours. I caught it for you, now eat." He spoke, the deepness bouncing off the walls of stone. I pushed it forward once again.

"You caught it, you saved me, and you tolerate me and have provided for my needs as I was dying. I am so indebted to you my angel. You eat; I'll take what's left." I said as my marble blue eyes stared into his. He reluctantly got up and tore into the rabbit. He paused for a second, looking up at me. He pushed it towards me again. I walked to him, and to meager bites at it, before pushing it back.

"Why do you treat me with such reverence? I'm no god."

"You're my savior, my angel. I'm forever in your debts."

"I don't even know your name though."

"Yet you saved me. I was dying and you assisted. "

"I was just doing what any other wolf would have done for you." I smiled, so pleased at his modesty.

"I'm Hara." (Hara meaning wilderness)

"Kiba." (Kiba meaning fang)

"Kiba. . . "I said, rolling it over my tongue for a bit. I liked the sound of that. I rubbed my muzzle against his and murmured,"Kiba, my angel."


	3. Children's Play

I gazed up at him from under a tuft of his fur. I was so pleased, so contented, that this

could have easily been my heaven. I licked his ears, gently nipping at it in a playful

manner before I put the scruff of his neck in my mouth and tackled. His laughter could

be heard through the howling winds a few feet away as he ran at me and grabbed my ear

and dragged me about a bit. We sat and wrestled for a while, enjoying the thrill of

childish play. I soon fell into submission, panting and happy. His gold eyes were tired

but joyful, as he lied himself over me, collapsing onto to my sandy fur in exhaustion. I

snuggled into the warmth of him, noticing that, though not by much, he was bigger and

fluffier than I. I inhaled his deep earthy scent and was happy. My tail curled around his

and we laid there, enjoying the presence of the other in serene silence. After a moment

he got up, shook himself off, and poked his nose into the dead embers, peering so intently

I began to think that, by some magical means, the fire would reappear. I stepped next to

him, placing my muzzle in the white softness of his back.

"We probably should get moving. We need to find a place with food and shelter, but

closer to Paradise."

"Anywhere you go I will follow my angel." He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm no God, nor am I an angel… just Kiba please."

"You will always be my angel, Kiba. Always." I said with a soft smile. He looked

away, a tinge to his cheeks if there ever was one. I took one last look at the scattered

ashes before plodding after Kiba, on our way to Paradise.


End file.
